BETINA
by pingki954
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah dua tahun, namun, belum di karunia seorang anak. mereka sudah banyak melakukan pengobatan tapi tidak berbuah hasil, sampai akhirnya mereka menyumpai seorang dukun. tanpa mereka sadari itu akan menjadi malapetaka dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. WARNING! YAOI. MPREG. TWOSHOOT.


**Betina**

 **PAIRING : NARUSASU/ SASUSAKU/ NARUSAKU**

 **GENRE : SUPRANATURAL**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Warning! Ini YAOI! MPREG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian pertama**

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku bekerja sebagai salah satu karyawan di toko swalayan. Gajinya lumayan untuk kebutuhan hidup keluargaku.

Aku punya kekasih yang umurnya dua tahun dibawah umurku, namanya Haruno Sakura. Kami berdua berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama. Dua tahun yang lalu aku dan kekasihku resmi menikah.

Biarpun kami menikah sudah lama, tapi tidak ada anak dalam kehidupan kami. Kemarin aku diagnosa mandul, tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk menghamili istriku.

Aku dan Sakura sangat syok, waktu itu aku bahkan bilang pada istriku untuk mencari suami yang lain saja. Tapi ia menangis dan bilang kalau ia akan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Sedikitnya aku tersanjung.

Setelah itu, kami tidak pernah berhenti berusaha. Kami tetap yakin suatu saat Tuhan pasti mendengar doa kami.

"Sayang, aku pulang." Aku tersenyum, melihat istriku menyambut hangat kedatanganku. Menurut beberapa orang, aku pribadi yang dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak terlalu bisa bergaul dengan baik.

Tapi menurut Sakura, aku lelaki penyayang dan penyabar. Istriku memang paling tahu tentang diriku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, Sasuke-kun segera mandi saja." Ia mengambil jasku, kemudian menyerahkan handuk dan mendorong aku ke kamar mandi. Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu."

Setelah mandi dan makan, aku duduk di samping istriku yang sedang merajut, katanya baju untuk musim dingin ke depan. Aku menonton tv disampingnya.

"Sasu-kun."

"hn?" aku melirik Sakura yang berhenti merajut, ia memandang ku penuh keraguan. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat.

"Apa ini?" ia gugup, aku hanya penasaran.

"Aku tahu, mungkin Sasuke tidak suka dengan ideku ini. Tapi…bisakah kita mencobanya?"

"Maksudmu?" ia bergerak ke depanku, menggenggam kedua tanganku. Matanya penuh keyakinan.

"Itu alamat Orochimaru-san, ia 'orang pintar'. Kata temanku banyak yang sudah berhasil punya anak setelah datang ke sana." Aku mengelus puncak kepala istriku.

"Iya, mungkin kita bisa mencobanya." Istriku tersenyum lebih lebar, mungkin karena ia tidak percaya aku menyetujuinya, karena dulu aku beberapa kali menolak usul ini dari istriku. Aku mungkin sedikit ragu dengan rencana itu, tapi apa salahnya di coba.

Kami sudah melakukan banyak usaha keras dan tidak ada hasil. Aku juga kasihan dengan istriku, hidupnya harus menderita bersamaku.

"Nanti aku akan menelpon, dan membuat janji dengan paranormal itu." Sakura mengangguk senang.

…

Aku tidak mengerti juga dengan jalan pikiran orang yang disebut 'orang pintar' oleh istriku, bukankah kami sudah membuat janji pertemuan pada hari minggu?Tapi kenapa orang itu malah menyuruhku untuk datang malam ini.

Belum lagi hujan menguyur kota, malam ini juga malam jum'at, bukannya aku paranoid atau percaya hal-hal seperti itu. namun entah kenapa perasaanku sama sekali tidak enak.

Aku kembali melirik istriku yang gugup dibawah sorotan mata 'si orang pintar', aku juga tidak senang dengan pandangannya. Dandanan pria itu sedikit nyentrik, rambut panjang dengan wajah di make up tebal dan warna unggu di sekitar matanya. Ia memakai contak lens berbentuk mata ular, apa ia piker dirinya ular? Paranormal memang aneh dibandingkan dengan orang biasa.

"—Jadi, kalian ingin punya anak?" Aku mengangguk, suaranya berat penuh tekanan. Tanpa sedar aku mulai gelisah, entah karena apa?

"Baiklah." Lelaki itu berdiri, aku dan istri mengikutinya. "Kita perlu menyiapan sesajian, apa kalian membawa apa yang kusuruh?" Aku mengangguk lagi, ada keanehan dengan permintaan orang pintar bernama Orochimaru. Yang kutahu bila kita minta tolong pada paranormal, biasanya ia akan meminta uang muka, emas atau lainnya. Tapi pria itu hanya meminta seekor ayam.

Saat aku bertanya tentang bayaran, lelaki itu juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya bertanya langsung seperti tadi kepada istriku. aku merasa aneh, tapi tetap mengikuti lelaki itu yang memimpim jalan kami.

Kami dipersilahkan memasuki sebuah kamar yang berlantai tanah, dengan sebuah tempat tidur terbuat dari bambu.

"Kalian akan bersemedi disini. Aku akan memotong ayamnya." Perlahan ia mendekat padaku, secara sepontan aku menjauh. Aku jelas tidak suka dengan tingkah lelaki itu. ia berdesis.

"Dengar… apapun yang terjadi nanti, kalian harus menerimanya tidak boleh menolak." Ia menyeringai, aku waspada. Ia berbalik arah dan sebelum keluar dari kamar ia melihat ke arah kami lagi.

"Jangan lupa, kalian berdua harus telanjang. Dan tidur terlentang di atas ranjang itu." Lelaki itu tersenyum aneh, kemudian ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Sasu-kun?" Aku tidak menjawab, "Aku takut kita ditipu." Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi sudah sejauh ini aku pikir kenapa tidak mencoba. Lagian kalau lelaki berambut panjang ingin berbuat aneh, kenapa ia tidak memisahkan aku dan istriku.

"Tenang ada aku, kan! Kalau dukun itu berbuat aneh-aneh. Aku akan menghajarnya." Aku menekan rasa was-was pada diriku sendiri, begitu melihat senyum manis istriku.

Kemudian kami membuka baju dan telanjang, Sakura sedikit risih, aku tersenyum maklum. Mungkin karena ini ditempat orang lain atau karena udara yang dingin. Aku mengajak tidur istriku di ranjang terbuat dari bambu itu, sedikit tidak nyaman.

Suasana begitu tenang, aku bisa merasakan udara dingin tapi tidak membuatku mengigil, anehnya aku malah merasa hangat. Dan sepertinya istriku sudah jatuh tertidur.

Aku juga tidak bisa menolak rasa kantukku yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Sampai aku terkejut dan membuka mata, dihadapanku ada sosok laki-laki lain yang juga telanjang.

Tubuhnya jangkung kekar dengan otot yang banyak, kulitnya kehitam-hitaman. Ia tertawa yang kelihatanya menyeramkan ke arahku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah matanya yang sewarna langit menghipnotisku untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian.

Aku bahkan tidak melihat Sakura disampingku, aku marah tapi bisa berbuat banyak. Aku melihatnya bergerak kearahku.

"k-kau siapa?" ia memandangku dengan mata yang menyipit.

Aku tidak bisa berteriak, atau melakukan apapun, biarpun pria itu menaiki ranjang yang sama denganku. Ia memerangkapku, tubuhku bereaksi kuat aku tahu maksud senyum aneh lelaki di depanku. Aku merasa jijik dan takut bersamaan.

Aku bisa merasakan usapan tangan kasarnya di pahaku, ingin aku berontak tapi tak bisa. Harga diriku sebagai lelaki sangat terancam di depan mata. Sampai aku melihat perubahan warna matanya merah sewarna darah, sesuatu aroma pekat masuk ke dalam hidungku.

Entah hasrat apa yang menyelimuti mataku, hingga menganggap lelaki itu tampan, aku menyukai otot perut yang kempas-kempis di atas tubuhku. Darahku bergejolak, mendesir sampai dibawah pangkal tubuhku. Aku dilemma antara percaya dan tidak percaya pada reaksi tubuhku sendiri.

Aku mencengkeram bahu lelaki itu, ketika ia membuatku melayang-layang, rambut pirang berantakannya menggelitik tubuhku, mulutnya membasahi dadaku, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan miliknya yang besar bergerak liar dalam tubuhku.

'Naruto' itu katanya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatanku

Aku sadar aku lelaki yang sangat menyukai tubuh istriku, tapi berada dibawah lelaki ini terasa menyenangkan. Bergairah.

…

"Sasu-kun." Aku kaget dan terduduk, senyum manis istriku membuat aku kalut, apa tadi aku bermimpi? Ia menyerahkan baju padaku sedangkan dirinya sudah duluan berpakaian.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menggeleng. "Saat bangun tadi, kita berdua masih seperti ini." Aku berdiri, memakai pakaianku dengan cepat, samar-samar aku dapat mengingat sosok lelaki yang hadir dalam mimpiku.

Mimpi yang benar-benar menyeramkan…sekaligus mengairah…ah aku gila.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, kami sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Kami sudah mencarinya di dalam rumah, namun nihil. Padahal ruangan itu tidak besar, hanya ada satu kamar.

Karena kami tidak menemukannya, aku dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada perubahan apapun. Istriku tidak juga mengandung, sampai minggu-minggu berikutnya, kami akhirnya pasrah. Mungkin inilah yang harus kami terima. Kami melupakan semua keinginan itu.

Aku bekerja kembali seperti biasa, namun ada yang tidak biasa pada tubuhku. Berat badanku bertambah, padahal aku tidak makan terlalu banyak dan aku ini rajin berolah raga, aneh.

Aku juga sering pusing dan mual-mual, apapun yang kumakan tidak mau masuk kedalam perut, aku tersiksa. Ini sudah terjadi seminggu belakangan.

Sakura tidak tahu kondisiku, aku tidak ingin ia cemas. Tapi dari semua itu ada yang membuat aku gembira, ketika aku baru pulang kerja.

"Aku hamil…Sasu-kun. Aku hamil." Ucapnya penuh kegembiraan, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku sangat gembira.

Kertas hasil pemeriksaan dokter berkali-kali aku baca. Rasanya tidak percaya, aku akan jadi seorang ayah.

"Berapa bulan?" Aku mencium dahi Sakura dan mengucap terimakasih, istriku tersipu. "Baru tiga minggu." Mungkin karena ada bayi dalam perut istriku sehingga kondisinya tidak terlihat baik, tapi aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjaga Sakura dan calon bayiku.

Semua berlalu dengan baik-baik saja, walau kondisiku semakin hari semakin aneh.

Istriku hamil namun kondisi tubuhku sama halnya dengan dia yang hamil. Mual dipagi hari, tidak napsu makan dan deman yang tiba-tiba.

Pertama aku pikir hanya gejala biasa, namun seiring waktu berlalu aku menyadari gejala ini hampir seperti halnya yang dialami istriku. Apalagi seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perutku.

Aku mulai khawatir. Ketika hampir sebulan Sakura hamil kami berencana untuk mengecek kandungannya di rumah sakit, juga untuk mengetahui penyakit yang ada dalam tubuhku.

"Kandungan nyonya baik. Pertumbuhannya juga bagus." Ujar dokter kandungan membuat kami gembira. "Lalu bagaimana dengan suami ku, dok?" Tanya istriku penuh rasa khawatir.

Dokter wanita itu memandangku aneh, "Aku tidak yakin tentang ini, saya sarankan untuk melakukan pengecekan lebih lanjut."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu, dok?" Aku juga ikut cemas dengan keadaanku sendiri, namun lagi-lagi dokter itu memandang aneh.

"— Anda benar-benar lelaki kan tuan? bukan transgender?" Tanya dokter itu sedikit ragu. Istriku syok.

"Apa maksud anda, dok?" Aku jelas merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu. sejak aku bayi aku masih ingat kalau dibawah perutku itu panjang bukan bulat. "Sasuke-kun benar-benar lelaki, dok. Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil." Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan itu sedikit buru-buru, ia hanya tidak paham dengan pertanyaan dokter wanita itu.

Dokter itu diam, wajahnya menunjukkan keraguan. "Gejala yang anda alami seperti perempuan hamil pada umumnya. Oleh karena itu kita memerlukan pemeriksaan yang lebih detail," Jelasnya dengan suara yang masih ragu.

"Lagian kalau anda seorang laki-laki, kejadian ini tidak mungkin terjadi." Lanjutnya lagi, sedangkan Sakura dan aku cuma kaget. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Hamil, Dok?" Ujarku agak ragu. Dokter wanita itu tertawa kecil, "Saya juga tidak yakin, kerena itu sebaiknya kita melakukan pemeriksaan lebih akurat."

…

Aku memandang istriku, aneh…masih terasa mimpi. Hamil…? itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Sasu-kun apa ini semacam tumbal." Ujar istriku takut-takut. "Tumbal?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ya…karena ritual itu?" Aku memandang agak ragu sekaligus tidak percaya. "Tapi kenapa aku hamil? Aku laki-laki. Lagian kita rasanya tidak melakukan ritual apapun, kecuali cuma tidur saja." Istriku tidak menjawab, tapi raut mukanya cemas seperti memendam sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku percaya padanya. Kalau ada sesuatu ia pasti cerita.

Kami diam cukup lama sampai aku teringat dengan Orochimaru, dukun itu. Ia mungkin tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat itu lagi?" Tanya ku agak ragu. Istriku nampak tidak setuju, "Aku takut." Aku memeluknya sayang.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan terus penasaran."

"Tapi ini juga belum tentu Sasuke, hasil pemeriksaannya belum keluar, kan?"

Aku sedikit ragu, tapi aku berkeyakinan, kami akan menemukan jawaban di tempat orang pintar itu. aku masih ingat tentang mimpi itu. lelaki itu! Naruto?

Mungkinkah ia menanam benih padaku? Tapi bukankah aku lelaki dan bukankah itu mimpi? Aku memijit kening, pusing.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Aku menggengam tangannya. "Kita memang harus ke sana istriku."

…

"Anda sudah buat janji?" Seorang laki-laki berkaca mata bertanya padaku. Terakhir kali aku kesini, aku tidak pernah melihat lelaki ini, kapan Orochimaru memiliki asisten? Bukankah ia bekerja sendiri. Aku memandang istriku disamping, ia juga nampak heran.

"Tidak," Jawabku, "tapi ada hal yang perlu saya tanyakan pada tuan Orochimaru." Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Kurasa anda datang lain kali saja. Tuan sedang banyak pasien." Setelah itu ia kembali mengacuhkan kami, aku kesal dengan berani aku menerobos. Lelaki itu dengan panik bangun dan menahan tubuhku.

Aku bersikeras, suara memekik khawatir istriku sedikit tidak kupedulikan.

Aku berhasil mendorong lelaki berkacamata itu, dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Berdiri dihadapan lelaki dengan rambut panjang yang memandang tajam padaku, dihadapannya ada pasangan yang seperti kami juga.

"Tuan Orochimaru kau harus tanggung jawab pada kami!" Setelah teriakan ku, sedikit terjadi kekacauan di tempat praktek. tapi kondisi itu dapat dikontrol oleh pria berkacamata yang baru kuketahui bernama Kabuto itu.

Tatapan tajam Orochimaru berganti menjadi sedikit aneh setelah melihat diriku. Ia menyuruh Kabuto mendekat kemudian mereka berbisik yang aku tidak tahu.

"Silakan duduk dulu tuan, nyonya. Tuan Orochimaru akan segera menemui anda." Kami mengangguk, aku juga tidak ingin bikin kekacauan lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit, banyak pasien yang keluar dengan wajah tidak enak. Sepertinya dukun itu membatalkan semua praktek dengan pasiennya. Aku melirik cemas istriku. Kurasa ini hal yang serius.

"Jadi pertanggung jawaban apa yang kalian minta?" Tanya dukun itu saat kami sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin berterima kasih, karena istriku sudah hamil." Aku dan Sakura membungkuk hormat, sebagai manusia aku tahu cara berterima kasih. Setidaknya dukun itu telah berjasa pada istriku. pria berambut panjang itu memandang kami heran."Seingatku kalian bukan pasien disini."

Kheh…lelucon apalagi ini? Apa ia amnesia?

"Apa maksud tuan? Bukankah beberapa minggu yang lalu tepatnya hari jum'at anda menelpon kami, dan menyuruh kami ke sini."Aku mengingatkannya.

"Jum'at? Rasanya setiap hari itu, aku tidak membuka praktek. Apa kalian tidak salah tempat?"

Aku maupun istriku sama-sama memandang heran, kemudian kami sama-sama menggeleng. "Kami bahkan bertemu anda."

Lelaki berambut panjang itu terkejut, kemudian dengan jari bergetar ia menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk memeriksa buku pasien. Setelah beberapa menit lelaki berkaca mata itu datang dengan membawa sebuah buku.

"Mereka memang sudah membuat janji dengan anda, pada hari minggu beberapa minggu yang telah lewat. Namun mereka tidak datang. Saya berpikir mereka membatalkan janji pertemuan." Jelas lelaki itu panjang lebar. Orochimaru langsung memandang kami. "Jelaskan." Katanya penuh rasa puas.

"Tapi kami benar-benar bertemu anda pada malam jum'at." Aku juga bersikeras. Lelaki itu mengelus dagunya. "Sebenarnya malam jum'at merupakan pantangan bagiku. Makanya aku tidak membuka praktek pada hari itu." Akuinya. "Apa kau benar bertemu denganku, bukan makhluk lain?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng, "A-anu," Aku melirik istriku yang kelihatannya gugup, aku memandangnya heran , ia melirikku takut penuh rasa cemas dan bersalah. "Saat anda menyuruh kami bersemedi, sebenarnya aku berjumpa dengan laki-laki lain berambut pirang."

Aku terkejut, apa istriku juga bertemu dengan Naruto? Sakura kemudian mengenggam kedua tanganku. Rasa takut di wajahnya kembali menguar jelas. "Maaf Sasuke, aku mengira itu mimpi. Tapi saat bangun aku basah." Kemudian ia menangis, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Apa ia menyetubuhimu?" Tanya Orochimaru frontal. Aku kembali kaget, istriku mengangguk takut-takut."Jelaskan seperti apa pria itu!"

Istriku mengerakkan kedua jarinya di depan dada, kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Air mata masih setia mengalir. "Lelaki itu berambut pirang dengan kulit coklat, matanya biru berubah merah ketika ia mengeluarkan ekor."

"Ekor?" Kataku menyelanya, "Tapi rasanya Naruto tidak punya ekor," Aku menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkannya. "Ia seperti laki-laki pada umumnya."

"Kau juga melihatnya? Ia bahkan memberitahuimu namanya, kurasa mahkluk itu Menidurimu juga?" pertanyaan itu membuat aku panik, apa aku harus jujur? wajah lelaki berambut panjang itu datar menunggu jawabanku sedangkan Sakura menutup mulutnya syok. Aku kemudian memilih untuk mengangguk. Dan Sakura menangis histeris.

"Jadi sekarang kalian berdua mengandung anak siluman?" Aku kembali kaget, dari mana pria itu tahu kalau aku mengandung? "Siluman?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Lelaki itu mengangguk , wajahnya mengeras. Asisten yang bersamanya juga menampilkan wajah khawatir.

"Dari ciri-ciri yang dikatakan istrimu, jelas itu siluman rubah berekor Sembilan,"

"Siluman rubah sedang mengalami kepunahan akibat selalu di buru manusia, mungkin ia menjadikan kalian berdua betinanya." Aku dan Sakura gementar, ini tidak benar, kan?

"Satu-satunya siluman rubah yang masih hidup berasal dari ras Uzumaki. Katanya itu ras yang terkuat." Tanpa di bilang ras pun aku dan Sakura jelas ketakutan, apa siluman itu bisa membuat pria hamil?

"Aku dulu pernah melakukan persugihan dengannya dengan tumbal istriku sendiri, namun kemudian aku berkhianat. Membunuh calon bayinya dan melakukan perjanjian dengan siluman harimau." Kami semua terkejut dengan penuturannya, aku sendiri tidak percaya betapa sadis pria itu mengorbankan istrinya sendiri.

"Lalu aku menerima kosekwensinya, istriku dibunuh dan setiap malam jum'at ia memanfaatkan tubuhku untuk mendapatkan betina." Ia menutup penjelasannya dengan wajah yang sama. Benar-benar lelaki gila, menceritakan istrinya dibunuh dengan wajah seperti itu. kemudian dengan wajah yang sama ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Makanya pada hari itu, aku mengikat diriku sendiri dengan pelebur sukma. Agar ia tidak memanfaatkan ragaku." Penjelasan ini tidak ku mengerti, aku langsung menyelanya.

"Lalu bagaimana penjelasanmu pada malam itu saat kami menemuimu?" ia memandang tajam ke arahku, kelihatan tidak suka kalimatnya dipotong. "Bisa jadi ia menyamar,"

"Jadi kau benar-benar hamil?" tanyanya lagi padaku, aku berpura-pura dan menampilkan wajah syok, namun Sakura malah membenarkannya.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya istriku kemudian. Wajah lelaki itu masih sama.

"Siluman rubah mampu membuat rahim, kadang para siluman rubah kawin dengan sama jenis. Yang lebih dominan menciptakan sebuah rahim dalam tubuh pasangannya." Aku maupun Sakura menatap horor.

"Jadi siluman itu menjadikan aku dan istriku … betinanya?" Lelaki mengangguk lagi.

"Biasanya mereka mampu kawin dengan banyak betina." Jelasnya lagi. aku tidak tahu harus kaget seperti apa lagi.

Istriku menyikut dibelakang ku. "Kau menakuti Kabuto-san." aku melirik lelaki disamping Ochimaru-san, lelaki itu berwajah pucat memandangku. Apa yang ia takuti? Wajah tuanya lebih menakutkan.

"Anda sangat menarik Uchiha-san. Anda kaget tapi masih memajang wajah sedatar itu." lelaki itu terkekeh kecil. Mau apa lagi, wajah ku memang seperti ini. Wajah dukun itu yang perlu di pertanyakan.

"Jadi Orochimaru-san apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya istriku, lelaki dengan rambut panjang itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Bunuh bayi siluman itu, sebelum bayi itu yang akan membunuh kalian!"

tbc

eum adakah diantara kalian yang ingin ikut lomba, kalau ada silahkan baca peraturan di bawah ini ya.

Event Lomba menulis fanfiction untuk fans NARUSASU (Sun & Moon)

Lomba ini terdiri dalam dua kategori, **lomba untuk para newbie dan untuk para author senior NARUSASU.** Dalam rangka untuk meningkatkan dan menambah kepercayaan diri para penulis newbie, akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan untuk mengadakan lomba menulis fanfiction khusus Fans NaruSasu (Sun  & Moon).

 **1) Ketentuan fanfic:**

Main cast dan main pair utama wajib NaruSasu, orang ketiga dan cast lain diijinkan jika memang di perlukan.

Wajib boys love/yaoi/shounen-ai.

Genre dan Rated bebas, boleh Mpreg.

Fanfic bisa berupa oneshot atau multichap, panjangnya minimal 2.000 kata, maksimal tidak terbatas. Bagi yang multichap nanti bisa kembali mempublis perchapternya setelah proses penjurian. Fanfic bisa kembali di pos menggunakan akun NaruSasufans, atau menggunakan akun sendiri.

Fanfic adalah karya yang belum pernah di publis di manapun dan dalam bahasa apapun, fanfic berupa karya original dan milik sendiri, bukan plagiat atau remake atau translate.

Satu peserta satu karya fanfic.

Penulisan rapi, ide cerita dan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik. tetap diijinkan menggunakan bahasa jepang misal –kun, -chan, oto-san, kan-san dsb.

Setiap fanfic wajib menuliskan summary. Agar nanti kami mudah pos langsung di Ffn.

Khusus lomba untuk para senior, Fanfic akan di publish dengan menggunakan nama samaran (nama author di rahasiakan), demi menjaga kesetaraan antara sesama author.

 **2) Penilaian fanfic**

Fanfic akan di _posting_ lewat akun ffn NaruSasuFans, bukan akun ffn peserta, fanfic akan di pos sesuai dengan urutan pada saat fanfic di kirim ke email.

Penilaian hanya akan di lakukan oleh tiga juri. Setiap juri punya system penilaian masing-masing.

Event akan di bagi dalam dua katagori, newbie dan senior. Jadi penilaian akan di lakukan terpisah.

Khusus untuk penilaian para senior, jumlah review dan favorit akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan.

 **3) Cara mengikuti lomba**

Kalian bisa mendaftar dulu melalui PM akunku, Karayukii, yang tidak punya akun bisa kirim melalui gmail, fansnarusasu , ketik Nama dan Nomor hp (tenang nomor akan dirahasiakan kok, kecuali untuk para sponsor yang akan mengirimi hadiahnya, kalau juara)

 **4) Penyerahan fanfic**

Peserta wajib menyerahkan fanfic yang diikutsertakan untuk lomba dalam bentuk file doc melalui email. Dengan ketentuan:

Subjek (diisi) : Fanfic

Isi email :

Nama author atau pen name

Nama samaran yang akan dicantumkan di fanfic pada saat publish **(khusus untuk para senior)** :

Judul fanfic :

Main pair : NaruSasu

Length : oneshot/multichip

Genre :

Rated : K,T atau M

Jumlah kata :

Summary (untuk Ffn)

Dikirim ke : fansnarusasu

 **5) Tanggal lomba**

Pendaftaran dan Registrasi : tidak terbatas asal yakin bisa menyelesaikan fanfic tepat waktu.

Proses pembuatan fanfic dari tanggal 20 nov- 20 desember. (waktunya sebulan, cukupkan)

Penyerahan fanfic selama 3 hari (antara tanggal 21-23), lewat dari tiga hari kami anggap gugur.

Fanfic yang sudah jadi, bisa di kirim ke alamat email fansnarusasu

Waktu jeda, untuk proses pengumpulan, seleksi dan penjurian.

 **6) Lain-lain**

Peserta otomatis didiskualifikasi jika melewati batas tanggal penyerahan fanfic

Para juri berhak menolak fanfic yang tidak memenuhi ketentuan lomba.

Untuk author senior, dilarang mempromosikan fanfic hasil karyanya, maupun memberitahukan nama samarannya.

 **7) Hadiah bagi pemenang**

Juara pertama, kedua, dan ketiga : akan kita promosikan fanficnya

Untuk juara hadiah akan di berikan dalam bentuk pulsa. Pemenang akan di transfer pulsa oleh para sponsor.

 **8) Para Juri:** Tian, Hiruma Yuki, Pingki Narusasu.

 **9) Para donator**

Adhi Reksa

Riza Imroatul Azizah

Hiruma Yuki

Herlina Sena

Shion-hana

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.


End file.
